Tendering an Offer
Overview Summary #Collect Vadah's debt for Koss. #Negotiate a deal with Caretaker Palmor to buy back Zudash Dejarin's property. #"Evict" the Kournan soldiers from Dejarin land. #See Zudash Dejarin for your reward. Obtained from :Behchu in Pogahn Passage. Requirements :Estate Planning :Koss is required in the party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :"What's that saying? Money talks, Kournans walk? You might be able to buy back the Dejarin family esatte, but you'll need a substantial amount of cash. You might try Vadah first. He never was any good at dice, and he owes Koss big time. Even with cash in hand there's no guarantee Caretaker Palmor will be willing to part with the land. Koss's "negotiating skills" may come in handy. Are you ready to take back the estate?" ::Accept: "We must reclaim the estate for Koss's father." ::Reject: "Best to keep this problem in the family. Sorry, Koss." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Vadah) :"You're here for Koss's money? I never though sic] he'd live long enough to collect. But a bet is a bet and I lost fair and square. He's buying back the estate? Funny, I thought his father still held a grudge." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :(Caretaker Palmor) "Guards! Intruders! Seize them!" :(Koss) "Easy! No need to take up arms. I just want to talk about the estate. I want to make you an offer you can't refuse..." :(Caretaker Palmor) "Well, if it isn't Koss....I thought I smelled a prodigal son in the wind." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Caretaker Palmor) :"You make a persuasive argument! I must admit, ever since the battle at Gandara I've had... shall we say... leeway when it comes to the estate. If you make it worth my while, I can sell off a small parcel in the northern section. I'll even turn a blind eye to your shenanigans, but you will have to "relieve" some of the guards who have been squatting on the property. Make no mistake, if the warmarshal starts asking questions, I make no guarantees for your safety. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation never took place. My money, please?" Reward Dialogue :"What's that? You've gotten part of my family's lands back? You and Koss? I don't know what to say. He and I... when he chose to become a Sunspear, I threw him out. It sounded like an excuse for more brawling and shady dealings. But now, I don't know. :There's much to do... things to repair and set right. Even if it's not the entire estate, it's a start. My daughter, Ailonseh, should be able to help. Perhaps someday we'll get all the land back. :And if you see my son, <''name>, tell him thanks. For me."'' Followup :Family Ties (Nightfall) Walkthrough First, talk to Vadah in Pogahn Passage. Maptravel to Kodonur Crossroads and follow the questarrow directly to Caretaker Palmor in the northwest of Dejarin Estate. When you reach her, she is surrounded by a small group of Kournan soldiers that become hostile when you approach. When Palmor reaches about 25% health she will become friendly and you can talk to her to receive the next quest waypoint. Now you have to eliminate some Kournan guards close by and the quest is complete. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points